Highschool, Family, Friends and a little bit Love
by yumerikka
Summary: Lucy, Sting (& Rogue) brotp. NaLu and other pairings. A school transfer leads to meeting new people, making new friends and a somewhat crazy new school life. More information at the beginning of the chapter. This is my first fanfiction. Highschool AU. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, Hiro Mashima does. I gladly take suggestions.
1. Announcement

_**Hey there!**_

 _ **This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm really nervous aubout this. It's a NaLu fanfic, but will also contain other pairings, like Gruvia, Gajevy and possibly Jerza. RoWen is also an option.**_

 _ **It also contains a lot of a Lucy, Sting and Rogue brotp, please look forward to that.**_

 _ **Please review a lot, I'm really going to need your support for this :D**_

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

"Hey, Sis! Stop painting your face, you're gonna be late for school!", Sting teased his sister Lucy, who was younger by a year.

"Oh, shut up!", Lucy yelled back at her brother who was standing by the door, waiting. "It's called _makeup_ , okay? Not paint!"

"You sure? Looks like paint to me." Sting watched Lucy apply some lip gloss.

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh as she finished her morning routine and bent down to pick up her bag – which wasn't there. Sting just laughed. Lucy looked up from where her schoolbag should have been, only to find Sing holding it along with his own.

Lucy let out another sigh as she started walking towards the door. It was the same thing every morning, and Lucy was quite sure it wouldn't change anytime soon.

So, as always, she held out a hand, demanding, "Give me my bag, Sting."

"Nope", he grinned, opening the door and slipping outside with a childish laugh, leaving it to Lucy to lock the front door of the small cottage behind them.

"Stiiiing!", she shouted, running after him. "Give it back already!"

Really, she couldn't believe him. Even though he was supposed to be the older one, he acted like a little kid sometimes.

As if to confirm her thoughts, he started laughing like a maniac, racing down the street to school. She only managed to catch up to him at the school gates, where he was already conversing happily with his best friend, Rogue.

Lucy couldn't help but smile when she looked at them. Sting and Rogue had known each other since birth, sticking together like twins of sorts. Lucy had grown up together with both of them, Rogue had always been an older brother to her. He'd stuck with them through everything, all of them loosing their parents in the same accident only strengthening the bonds between them.

"Here."

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts when Sting practically shoved her schoolbag in her face – Lucy snatched it from him hastily after staring blankly for two seconds, as if fearing he would pull it back.

"Whoa there", Sting laughed, clearly amused. "Don't go spacing out now, _princess_. You're gonna be late for class."

Lucy felt annoyance rising up inside her at the nickname, being reminded of the orange-haired, somewhat obnoxious and flirtatious guy who would call her that every time he saw her.

On cue, she heard a voice purr from behind her, "Why, you look absolutely stunning today as well, _princess_."

She let out another sigh as she turned towards the male standing behind her, shortly wondering if sighing that much was even healthy, because she was doing it _a lot_ – to be greeted by the sight of seemingly sparkling eyes looking down at her through the dark glasses that never seemed to leave their place on his – admittedly – handsome face.

"What do you want, Loke?"

"Well", he smirked in a way that only seemed to emphasize the _obnoxious_ part, "I was wondering if I would be given the honor of escorting this beautiful lady to class?"

She needed a moment to process what he said – _'geez, why does he have to talk in such a complicated and irritating way'_ – but before she could say anything, a loud _ding dong_ was heard on the school grounds, and soon there was an announcement made through the speakers all over school.

" **The presence of all students is requested in the gym in ten minutes for a meeting. I repeat, all students are to be found inside the gym in ten minutes, nabura."** The voice of the principal resounded throughout the school.

"What was that about?", Sting asked, directed towards no one in general, but only gained shrugs and equally confused looks from the students surrounding them.

Lucy wondered the same thing. _'What could that be about?'_ Unannounced meetings weren't something that often happened, so she was genuinely curious as to what the occasion of this meeting was.

Ten minutes later, the whole student body was present in the gym. The school was very small, with little over 100 students, so it wasn't even crowded.

"Lu-chan!", Lucy heard a high-pitched voice call out to her. She turned from side to side until she registered a flash of blue running towards her through the groups of students. She didn't have time to react as a petite, blue haired girl crashed into her at full speed, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Lucy would have laughed, but seeing as she was deprived of air due to the life still being squeezed out of her, she settled with a bright smile.

"Hey, Levy-chan", the blonde said as she was finally released.

Levy looked up at her with her hazel eyes, a sweet grin lighting up her face. "Sorry about that, Lu-chan", she giggled.

"No worries", Lucy said, giggling along with her.

"So, do you know what's going on here?", Levy asked, though Lucy knew she wasn't really expecting her to know.

Lucy only grimaced, fully living up to Levy's expectations. Levy laughed.

They quieted down together with the other students as the principal walked up front, positioning himself behind the microphone that had been set up a few minutes prior.

"My dear students", he started, letting his eyes roam around, scanning the small student body. "Today, there is something very nabura your teachers and I need to announce."

Nobody even batted an eye at the principal's strange way of speaking, they were all used to it.

"As you all know, we are a very small school. We have been able to survive because of donations and the continuous support of the city."

He paused, the eyes of every person present on him, listening intently.

"But today", he resumed, "I have to sadly admit that we are no longer able to carry on. By the end of this week, our nabura school, Cait Shelter, will have to close down."

A few seconds of shocked silence followed. Then a murmur started spreading throughout the gym, soon becoming a loud buzzing as everybody spoke at once.

"I can't believe it", a small girl with dark blue hair standing near her said so quietly that Lucy almost didn't hear it. She looked incredibly lost, not knowing how to react to the situation.

Lucy knew her, which wasn't a surprise since practically everybody knew each other in this small school. Her name was Wendy Marvell, a freshman, a grade lower than Lucy, and was known because she had skipped some grades because of how smart she was. She was a freshman at an age of mere thirteen years.

Lucy was about to say something to comfort her, but directed her attention back to the front as the principal cleared his throat.

"Luckily", the principal said, making sure everybody was listening, "our very nabura partner schools, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail, have agreed to split our student body among them and help you settle in by letting you stay in their respective dorms for free for two months. After this meeting, all of you will head straight for homeroom, where your teachers will hand out a form.

You can rank the three schools in _first_ , _second_ , and _third choice_. We will arrange it so each of you gets your first or second nabura choice of school."

The Principal stepped away from the microphone and headed outside together with the teachers.

* * *

"Does everybody have a form?", Lucy and Levy's homeroom teacher asked.

Nodding shortly at the stretched out "yeeeees" coming from his students, he continued.

"You will have to hand this form in by Wednesday, in two days. On Friday there will be another speech by the principal as well as the announcement of your respective new schools. Second period today will be free period for everyone, seeing how the whole school is still in shock, but make sure to be on time for third period. Understood?"

Another "yeeeees" resounded through the classroom, accompanied by shuffling and the sound of chairs dragging across the floor.

Lucy headed outside with everyone else, Levy babbling like a waterfall beside her.

"– this is just all so sudden and I really don't know what to think because I've never really thought of this happening and I'm just really confused and I seriously don't know what to think anymore and just- LU-CHAN, WHAT SCHOOL ARE YOU GOING TO TRANSFER TO?!"

She jumped at Levy's sudden shouting before thinking over what she had just said.

 _'Yeah'_ , she asked herself, _'Where am I going to head from here on?'_

* * *

 _ **So, how'd you like it? :)**_

 _ **Please review! :D**_


	2. Decision

_**So, I was really happy about the follows and the fav. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **I totally wasn't expecting that, and totally scared my mom as I kinda freaked out during breakfast xD**_

 _ **I'm also happy to say I got my very first review ever :3**_

 _ **So, because I was so happy, I wrote chapter two!**_

 _ **I'm panning on making updates weekly, so this is a celebrational exception :D**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Lucy was staring blankly at the form lying on the table in front of her. Levy had done some research about the three schools during their free period this morning, because even if they _did_ have a combined project with them last year, they got to know the students at most, but not the workings of the different schools.

What Lucy and Levy had suspected about Blue Pegasus was now affirmed; the first and most important school rule was " _Each and every girl is to be treated as a princess_ " after all. Something told her that a particular orange-haired male with tinted glasses would fit right in.

Lamia Scale seemed quite normal to some point, but it did have some characters that would strike you as rather _extraordinary_ , especially a female school principal that seemed to have a habit of _spinning_ people and tried to strip on different occasions (why, Lucy would never know).

And then... _Fairy Tail_.

One thing Lucy could say about Fairy Tail was that they were loud. And rowdy.

If you believed what the internet said, then they basically beat each other up every chance they got and loved each other to no end at the same time, which admittedly, phrased like that, sounded somewhat creepy.

Last year, at the collaborated school festival, they had started a full-blown brawl; the trigger had been something about a _stripper_ and _strawberry cake_ , or so she heard.

It had developed into some kind of war between schools and before she knew it, Sting and Rogue had been in a fist fight against two guys called _Natsu_ and _Gajeel_.

After being crushed, her two brothers had to admit to being no match for them, resulting in Sting admiring "Natsu-san" as some kind of role model, while Rogue seemed to think about Gajeel in a similar way.

If anything, Fairy Tail was crazy, at least in Lucy's opinion.

She was snapped out of her thoughts for probably the tenth time that day as her older brother continuously poked her forehead.

She tried to smack his hand away and covered her forehead with one hand to protect it from any further assaults while throwing him an irritated look.

Sting gave her a small grin while pulling his hand away, and then ruffled her hair with his other. "You were spacing out again, sweetie."

Lucy blinked and then smiled sheepishly, taking her palm from her forehead. "Sorry. Were you saying something?"

His grin widened as he started fidgeting, finally asking "I was wondering if you are okay with attending Fairy Tail High along with Rogue and me..."

Lucy blinked again and then sighed for the umpteenth time since that morning. _'I should have seen that coming. Fairy Tail, huh?'_

"You... really want to go there, do you?", she asked, gaining an excited nod as answer.

"Of course! It seems like so much fun there, at least Natsu-san says it is, and Natsu-san is there, and of course if you don't want to go then we won't go either, but Natsu-san says that everyone there is great except for Gray-san, even though I think he's really cool and strong too, so I would really love to go, but- … What do you think, Sis?"

Lucy rubbed her temples, trying to find an appropriate answer to her brother's enthusiasm. "I'll... I'll think about it, okay?"

"O-okay!", Sting said, smiling happily. He seemed content enough with the fact that she didn't reject his plea for now. She watched him run outside, presumably heading to Rogue's cottage two streets away.

* * *

"What to do..."

Lucy was walking around on school grounds, lost in thoughts. If she was honest, she would have probably chosen Lamia Scale High, as it appeared to be the most normal out of the three schools. Most of the other girls were applying at Blue Pegasus, it was the most appealing to them after all. Lucy didn't even consider going there, because, seriously, one Loke was enough.

Said guy seemed to like the idea of joining Blue Pegasus, mostly because of all the _'beautiful young ladies'_ there.

If Lucy went there, her overprotective brothers (Levy said that Sting had a serious sister complex, which was of course exaggerated) would go on a riot every day, trying to keep away the flirtatious males from their precious baby sister. So Blue Pegasus was a clear _no_.

Lucy was now entering the small, but pretty flower garden that belonged to Cait Shelter. It was a labyrinth of different flowers, with a little greenhouse in the middle. Lucy walked towards it, still pondering about which school to choose.

Sting and Rogue would go wherever she went, she was aware of that. They really wanted to go to Fairy Tail High badly, it was hard for Lucy not to fulfill their wish immediately, she loved them as much as they loved her.

Something caught her attention as she drew closer to the greenhouse. She heard a soft sobbing coming from inside. Lucy sped up her steps, wanting to know who was crying.

She carefully opened the slightly ajar door and looked around until her eyes caught sight of dark blue hair.

She closed the door behind her gently and approached the girl who was crying by herself in the corner with quiet steps.

"Hey, what's wrong?", she asked as she crouched down beside her.

She flinched at the blonde's voice, only noticing just then that someone was next to her.

Wendy remained silent, hiding her face in her hands.

"C'mon, don't be like that", Lucy said softly, pulling the small hands from the bluenette's face.

Wendy hesitantly looked into Lucy's questioning brown orbs, new tears already forming in her own.

"I... I-!" She hid her face in her knees, unable to use her hands because Lucy was still holding them. "I'm scared", she finally sobbed, unable to hold in anymore.

"Scared of what?", Lucy asked, gently rubbing the backs of Wendy's hands with her thumbs. The poor little girl looked completely helpless, and Lucy wanted to support her.

Wendy kept crying for a few seconds, but obviously tried her best to get a hold of her emotions, until she finally started explaining, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a stuttering mess.

"I- I've a-always felt inferior, be-because I'm the youngest, and I was so h-happy when everybody accepted me here-", she hiccuped, trying to fight back the sobs, "a-and now I h-have to transfer, and no-no one will know me – I...", she sniffed "I don't w-want to be alone!"

Lucy felt empathy for Wendy flow through her. She knew how scary it was to suddenly be alone, but she had always had Sing and Rogue be her side as their parents passed away, so she was never truly alone.

But this girl was suddenly robbed of the place she was familiar with, with nobody to hold on to, as it seemed – a lot of students of Cait Shelter were orphans or had back stories that left them without somebody who cared for them, so it wasn't really uncommon. Lucy simply assumed that Wendy was the same.

She wove her arms around the young girl in a tight embrace, hoping to give her at least a little of the comfort she needed. After a few seconds, Wendy hugged back shyly, apparently succeeding in calming herself; she had stopped crying uncontrollably, and as Lucy gingerly pulled back to look at her face to face, she only saw a few last tears running down the bluenette's cheeks.

Wendy let go to wipe them away and sniffled, while Lucy searched the pockets of her blazer and then handed Wendy a pack of tissues.

She accepted thankfully, pulling out a tissue and blowing her nose soundly. Lucy let out a giggle, and a shy smile faintly lit up the younger girl's face.

After a moment of silence, she asked timidly "You're Lucy Heartfilia, right? Thank you very much. Um..." She looked like she was searching for the right words as she looked down bashfully.

"If you don't mind me asking... Which school is Lucy-san transferring to?"

Lucy was surprised at the sudden question, but answered nonetheless with a sheepish grin. "I... don't know yet, actually. My brother and his best friend really want to go to Fairy Tail High-"

Wendy perked up at this. "Fairy Tail High?!", she exclaimed, before covering her mouth with her hand hastily. As she let her hand sink down into her lap, she quietly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt... It's just that-"

She broke off mid-sentence, her brown eyes fixed on the ground in front of her.

"What is it?", Lucy asked, curiously, but still not wanting to be too pushy.

"Fairy Tail is", she started up hesitantly, "the school I was thinking of going to, so..."

She stopped again, looking as is she was building up courage for what she was going to say next.

"Is... is Lucy-san going?"

Again, Lucy was surprised by the question. She decided to answer with a question of her own.

"Would you want me to?"

"I-", again she proceeded to gather her courage, "It's just, I think Lucy-san is a very nice person and I thought if you would transfer there with me then I wouldn't be so alone- I mean, I'm not trying to force you into being my friend or something, I wouldn't ever think of doing that, but I would be really, really happy if someone that I'm familiar with was there, because there aren't many transferring to Fairy Tail, th-that's why..."

She broke off stuttering, again happening to find something extremely interesting on the floor in front of her knees, awaiting Lucy's response anxiously.

Lucy looked at the girl that was almost cowering in front of her.

Then she swiftly made a decision.

"Well, how about we go to Fairy Tail together then, Wendy?"

The bluenette's face shot up, eyes wide with hope.

"R-really?"

"Yes, really." Lucy couldn't stop herself from laughing lightly as a small, but bright and happy smile lit up Wendy's face.

She stood up and held out a hand to the thirteen-year-old. "So, how about we go find Sting and Rogue together? I'm sure they'll be happy to hear the news."

Wendy nodded eagerly and grabbed Lucy's hand.

* * *

 _ **So, did you like it? :D**_

* * *

 _ **SunflowerChrysalis: Thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm looking forward to those suggestions! :D**_


	3. Last Day

_**Hey! So, the last two chapters, I wrote the A/N at the beginning after completing the chapter.**_

 _ **You might be wondering why I'm telling you this. Actually, I don't know xD**_

 _ **Anyway, I have no idea what's going to happen this chapter yet. So, find out with me? :D**_

* * *

Sting and Rogue were ecstatic as Lucy announced her decision to them.

Levy, who had been with them, wondering where Lucy was, had only commented that she had planned to just go along with whatever decision Lucy made, as she was not willing to part from her favorite blonde and best friend.

Lucy had been touched, tackling Levy into a hug, before she now finally turned around to Wendy, who was standing there shyly, her still red rimmed and slightly puffy eyes fixed on her shoes.

She introduced Wendy swiftly, informing them that the younger girl was planning to transfer together with them, while having a nonverbal conversation through her eyes with her brothers and best friend.

They had, of course, noticed that Wendy had been crying, and immediately understood the blonde's silent message.

Levy smiled at the other bluenette openly.

"So we'll be attending Fairy Tail High together, huh? I'm looking forward to it! Ah, you might already know, but my name is Levy McGarden." She held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Wendy-chan!"

Wendy seemed surprised at how friendly and familiar the older bluenette was being with her, but then gave a small, yet happy smile as she shook the offered hand.

"Thank you very much. I look forward to spending time with all of you", she said in her soft, polite voice.

"Waah! She's so cute!", Levy exclaimed as she squeezed the thirteen-year-old in a sudden hug. Wendy stood there stiffly, not sure how to react in this situation.

Levy giggled as she let go of her.

"There's no need to be so stiff. We're friends after all!"

Sting and Rogue seemed to agree, as they both stood next to the two bluenettes to introduce themselves to the new addition to their little family.

* * *

The gym on Friday was loud; despite the small number of students that visited Cait Shelter, they were still all teens in their high school years and able to be as loud as any other school if they wanted to.

The principal stood at the front and waited for the students to quiet down.

He waited several minutes for someone to acknowledge his presence, but seemed to finally lose his patience.

"YOU ARE ALL BEING TO NABURA, SO BE QUIET AND LISTEN ALREADY, NABURA!"

The whole student body flinched at the principal's sudden yelling, all attention now locked on him, as everybody was too shocked to react in any other way.

The principal had just said nabura _twice_ in _one sentence_.

The principal cleared his throat and then started, "I apologize. There isn't much left to say, now that everything has come down to this. Today is your last day you have in this school. Over the next week, all of you will be transferring to the schools you have chosen."

He reached out for the list that one of the teachers was handing him.

"I will now start reading out each name and the school that person is transferring to. Surprisingly, only a total of sixteen of our nabura students have decided on Fairy Tail as their first or second choice, meaning that all of those sixteen will be attending there."

At this, Lucy, Levy, Rogue, Sting and Wendy, who were standing together as a small group, exchanged glances; Sting winked at them, Rogue had a satisfied look on his face, Wendy smiled giddily, while Levy coaxed Lucy into a high-five.

Wendy had become quite close to the group during the last three days. They had all been to her cottage, which was located in the same street as Rogue's; nobody gave a second thought about that, their cottages were Cait Shelter's equal to other schools dorms (even though living in the small, but comfy cottages spread throughout the small city brought a lot more freedom than they would have while living in dorms).

At Wendy's, they had met her white cat, Charle, which was incredibly well-mannered; in fact, gaining the female cat's trust seemed to be quite the hard task.

Luckily, keeping pets was a matter handled loosely at Fairy Hills, the girls' dorms at Fairy Tail; the same applied to the boys' dorms, Fairy Halls ( _'Why do the names have to be so similar'_ had been Lucy's first thought), so there wouldn't be any problems in bringing Frosch and Lector, Rogue's and Sting's cats, along with them, either.

The principal proceeded in rattling down various names.

Lucy noted that Loke was going to Blue Pegasus, which hopefully meant that she wouldn't be bothered by him anymore.

Out of the people that were also transferring to Fairy Tail, she was only able to memorize one name: _Jellal Fernandes_. If the blonde remembered correctly, he was a blue-haired, tall guy with a weird red tattoo on the right side of his face. He was a nice guy, though he didn't seem talkative; they had exchanged a few words once.

Wendy seemed genuinely surprised by the mention of his name, but Lucy didn't think too much about it.

"– and that's all, nabura."

The principal had finished calling out all the names.

"Now, I have a few last things to say. We in Cait Shelter have been a small community for a very long time now. I have always seen us as a family. All of you here have different nabura back stories. Many of you have no parents or no family to care for you. Despite that, you stay strong. You are strong children, you made it to high school, and you will keep going, moving forward from here on. I believe in you. I believe in you all, my nabura students, believe that you will keep fighting on. You- you will keep on fighting LIKE NABURA!", the principal finished, breaking into tears.

Some students smiled, some gave soft laughs at their principal's antics, while others weren't able to stop themselves from crying.

Sting belonged to the laughing group, while Rogue just smiled, along with Levy and Lucy, even though the girls had tears glistening in their eyes.

Wendy was crying, she looked like she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the same time though.

As the students were let out of the gym and headed to their individual classrooms, Lucy watched the school's youngest student wipe her tears with her hand, facing her last day at Cait Shelter with a determined look in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so, I've thought of something.**_

 _ **I will always update on Saturdays, other than that I will update Tuesdays or Wednesdays, which means one update every weekend and one possible update in the middle of the week.**_

 _ **Meaning, you'll be sure to have a new chapter each Saturday, and can feel free to check on Tuesdays/Wednesdays if there's another one.**_

* * *

 _ **SunflowerChrysalis: Again, thanks for reviewing! ^^ I'm trying my very best at displaying the uniqueness of each and every character, I love how they act and there are so many scenes in my head that I want to write!  
**_


	4. Packing

_**Okay, so, here's the new chapter!**_

 _ **I've been sick all week since Tuesday, so I'm glad I was able to make this on time.**_

 _ **My fav count has reached 6 by now and my follows 10 and I'm incredibly happy about that.**_

 _ **So, as always, enjoy!**_

* * *

Lucy flinched as a green shirt was flung at her.

She let out a low growl as it slid down her face. She could see Sting flinch as well, but for an entirely different reason than her.

He shivered as he turned his head to meet with the death glare her eyes were throwing at him.

"S-sis... I'm sorry?"

The blonde supposed she could give him credit for actually _trying_ to apologize and not running for his life in an instant.

But she was stressed. And really not in a mood for forgiving and forgetting.

"Stiiiiing!" Her voice gradually morphed into a high pitched cry while running after the older blonde, who had come to the conclusion that his life was too precious to bet it on the small chance of his raging sister suddenly forgiving him.

He ran towards the entrance area, trying to take refuge in one of the cottages his school friends were living at, but collided with something – _someone_ , as he realized two seconds later – before he could reach the temporary safety the front door would give him.

Towering above the fallen teenager on the run was Rogue, who was staring at something behind Sting, the small smile he had worn while entering faltering.

"Sting... _what did you do?"_

Rogue had to force himself to ask that question, clearly not wanting to get caught up in whatever was going on between the blond siblings.

Sting looked behind himself, fighting the impulse to bolt out the door without looking back – just in time to see the threatening glare vanish from his sister's face.

She blinked. "Hey, Rogue. Need anything?"

"Well", he started with his usual blank expression, "I actually came here to see if you needed any help. I finished a while ago, since you helped me box up everything yesterday."

Lucy smiled. "I see. Your help is much appreciated. But first –", her smile turned into a demonic one as Sting suddenly felt himself being pulled by his collar, "I have something I need to take care of."

Sting's cries for help were ignored as he was dragged back to the bedroom he and his sister shared.

After the death of her parents, Lucy had shown an immense fear of being left alone; it had become normal for the two to sleep in the same room.

Knowing all that wouldn't help Sting right now though, so he just gave in and let himself be dragged to his impending doom.

His sister threw him straight into the mess he had created while making an effort to fit his clothes into his suitcase _without_ having to fold them.

"Pack. Now", she demanded with a terrifying glint in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sting let his head hang low in a depressed demeanor as he attempted to lessen the chaos.

* * *

Lucy and her brothers were breaking a considerable sweat after they had finally finished boxing in everything personal there was to be found in the small cottage that Sting and Lucy had called their home for more than four years while visiting Cait Shelter High and the Crime Sorcière Middle School.

Crime Sorcière would stop accepting new students the following year and just like that, the students would eventually go on to high school until the lowest grade left.

At least they weren't closing down as abruptly as Cait Shelter.

The three teens let out a synchronous sigh, then sharing a small fit of laughter as their eyes met.

They were interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

Lucy pulled the smartphone that she treasured very much out of her back pocket; Rogue and Sting had saved up from their part-time jobs to give it to her as a birthday present last year.

Her seventeenth birthday was coming up in little more than a month; she was already looking forward to celebrating it with her little family and maybe some new friends.

She skimmed through the text message that Levy had sent her.

"Hey, guys", she then addressed the two boys who were recovering at the kitchen table. They turned their heads toward her, listening.

"Apparently Levy just finished packing up her books and is about to head over to Wendy's to see if she needs any help. She asks if we're gonna come too."

Sting jumped up from his slumped position and stretched.

"Well, let's get going then! C'mon Rogue", he said to his best friend, who was getting up in a much calmer and sophisticated fashion.

Lucy locked the door behind them as they strolled through the streets towards Wendy's cottage.

The door was unlocked. They stepped in they were met with the sight of a frozen to the spot Levy – and an incredible mess that they wouldn't have believed if it wasn't right in front of them now.

Wendy was a sweet, polite, and very neat and tidy girl; she was running her own little household at such a young age after all.

It was understandable the four teens were shell-shocked at the sight in front of them.

Wendy came skittering out of the bedroom with a pile of clothes in her arms, but stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed them.

She smiled sweetly.

"Hello, everybody! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Rogue looked like he was about to faint, Sting just remained frozen, uncomprehending. Charle was in the middle of the room, trying to pry one of Wendy's ribbons from her nose.

Levy seemed to finally find her voice. "U-um... I think you need help, actually."

Wendy looked around before giving her four friends a sheepish and slightly apologetic smile.

"Yeah... you might have a point."

Lucy took a few steps forward and picked up some clothes that were spread on the floor.

"Levy, Wendy, to the bedroom with me. Make sure to pick up all the clothing around here too. Rogue and Sting, please sort the other stuff according to size, we'll box everything in together later."

Lucy sighed as everyone went do fulfill their designated tasks. This was going to be a lot of work.

* * *

By the time they were finished, the sun had already set. Seeing as it was April, that meant it wasn't all that late, but late enough.

Lucy realized that apart from a good night's sleep and getting ready in the morning, they were all set for the train ride to Magnolia and their new school.

"Thank you again"

Lucy focused her attention on Wendy, who was now giving a small bow in thanks.

"I was really nervous because we're leaving tomorrow and before I knew it, it had become like that. I'm really grateful."

They all assured that it wasn't a problem, letting their gaze wander over what they had accomplished in the last hours. The boxes with the young bluenette's personal stuff were neatly stacked up by the entrance, ready to be picked up the next day. Her suitcase stood next to the coffee table, fully packed, while the rest of her clothes was in some of the boxes by the entrance.

She had been receiving second-hand clothing from the city, she wasn't old enough to get a job yet, after all.

All in all, what Lucy could describe the cottage that had once been Wendy's home as, was... well...

"It's empty", Wendy said, looking a little sad. "It's going to feel lonely here tonight."

"My place is like that too", Levy commented, the others nodding in agreement.

"Truthfully, I don't feel like sleeping all alone at my place tonight", Rogue added.

"Come over to our cottage then", Sting interjected, somewhat enthusiastic.

Levy clapped her hands together. "I have a better idea", she said, looking at them with that small grin of hers. "How about we get our stuff and just all sleep here together? It'll be less lonely that way."

As a matter of fact, that wasn't a bad idea. Everyone found themselves quickly agreeing as they headed to their respective (former) homes to gather their suitcases, backpacks and the toiletries they had left out for the next morning.

They also borrowed the pillows and blankets from the cottages, they were simply going to fold them and leave them at Wendy's place the next morning, whoever was responsible for the cottages afterwards was going to have to deal with it.

And so, back at Wendy's, they spread the blankets and pillows on the floor of the combined living room/kitchen area and chatted animatedly, at least until their eyelids grew heavy and they slowly drifted to sleep.

And so they slept towards the day that would take them to their new home, future friends and even love interests.

* * *

 _ **As a little info, so that none of you get confused, I'm going with three years of high school, which will be freshman, sophomore and senior year.**_

 _ **Well, how'd you like it? xD**_

 _ **Again, please review~ :D**_

* * *

 _ **magical fanfiction: Thank you very much! I'll do my best! xD  
**_

 _ **SunflowerChrysalis: Thanks again! And you may or may not be seeing some Lucy/Jellal brotp next chapter~ I can definitely see Jerza happening too, maybe not next chapter, but soon xD And I had a peek at your story, seems really interesting~ expect me to read it :D**_


	5. Transfer

_**Warning: Impending Jerza! :D**_

 _ **They finally transfer!**_

 _ **I hope you have fun reading!**_

* * *

There was some hustle in the bathroom next morning; Levy had woken up early and was making breakfast by the time the others awoke, already showered and dressed. Lucy and Wendy shared the bathroom, Sting and Rogue went in afterwards.

After everyone had taken a quick shower and had eaten breakfast, they finished off their morning routine by brushing their teeth and cleaning up (washing the dishes and folding the blankets). They then played some card games Sting had packed in his backpack to pass the time. As it was time to leave, they made way to the door in a beeline, suitcases in their hands and backpacks on their backs.

The personal things they had boxed up would be picked up from their cottages later to be transported to the Fairy Tail dorms. Charle, Frosch and Lector would get picked up later; a teacher from Cait Shelter had volunteered to take the three cats in his car as he was visiting a relative of sorts in Magnolia. The three loving cat-owners put their faith into Gryder-sensei, believing he would take them there safely.

At the train station, believed to see the figure of a certain blue-haired man with a red tattoo, briefly remembering that Jellal Fernandes was also going to Fairy Tail High.

The train had padded benches rather than separated seats, so the three girls squeezed in one row while the two boys sat opposite of them.

Lucy's legs started to cramp after an hour of sitting, thus she decided to go on a short stroll. She wandered through the compartments, lost in thought, as a flash of red and blue caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

The blonde stopped and turned to her side a little, her eyes meeting with those of Jellal Fernandes. He offered her a shy smile, he really wasn't used to being among people.

Lucy pondered on what to do for a moment; he was sitting alone and chatting a bit wouldn't hurt, would it? So she slid into the seat opposite of him, smiling warmly. He had helped her at the beginning of her freshman year, even if that was the only time they had talked.

"So, I heard you're going to Fairy Tail too?", the blonde asked, starting the conversation.

Jellal merely nodded, but focused on her, giving her his attention. He didn't seem opposed to talking to her for a while.

"Is there a reason you chose Fairy Tail?", Lucy asked, hoping that the question isn't to personal.

She was surprised when a small blush coated his cheeks as he averted his eyes. Now this was something the blonde couldn't let go that easily.

"Ooooh? Do I sense a love story there?", she smirked, making Jellal realize he wasn't going to get away with it just like that.

"Um... well..." He scratched his cheek, the one without the tattoo. "Will you listen?"

Lucy was surprised, in a positive way, that he was willing to talk to her. She nodded eagerly, slightly leaning in as to not miss a word he said.

Another smile fluttered across his face at her enthusiasm before he started talking, visibly trying his best not to get to flustered at the subject.

"Uh... you remember that combined school project last year?"

She gave a quick nod, urging him to continue.

"Um, yeah, so I met a childhood friend of mine there. A lot happened when we were kids and we eventually lost contact, but I finally met her again last year."

Jellal seemed embarrassed, as if he wasn't sure how to continue, but he had a soft smile on his face as he spoke.

"All the same, I really liked her when we were children, and after spending the day with her, I realized that hadn't changed. So I asked her out."

Lucy gasped. "On the same day?"

Jellal nodded.

The blonde hadn't thought him to be one to be so straightforward with his feelings, and confessing suddenly like that had probably taken a lot of courage.

Not that Lucy had any personal experience in that area.

"And?", she blurted out. "What did she say?"

Jellal scratched his cheek again. "She said she'll think about it."

Lucy blinked. "But that was last year, right?"

He looked straight at her. "Yeah."

"And she hasn't said anything since then?"

"No, although we text occasionally. So it isn't like we broke off contact."

"Are you sure she didn't forget?", she asked skeptically.

Jellal gave a soft laugh. "This is Erza we're talking about. She wouldn't forget that easily. She only needs her time to deal with it. It was a bit sudden, after all."

Lucy could only smile at that, she could tell how much he cared about that girl.

Then she noticed something.

"Erza?", she questioned.

"Ah, yeah, that's her name. Erza. Erza Scarlet."

The blonde's train of thought stuck on something.

"Strawberry cake...", she mumbled.

"Huh?" Jellal seemed surprised. "Do you know Erza?"

"What?", Lucy asked, snapping back to reality. "Oh, no. I just remembered something from last year, during the project... something about a stripper, and strawberry cake... and Erza...", she added, not sure of how it all fit together.

"Ah, that", he caught on, still smiling. He was really smiling a lot today. It might have something to do with who they were talking about.

"Erza gets really mad when someone messes with her strawberry cake. She tends to overreact, to the misfortune of any potential culprit. And I am pretty sure that 'Stripper' refers to Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy blinked as a few things fell in place. She remembered what her brother had said last week. Natsu, aka ' _Natsu-san_ ' didn't get along with Gray Fullbuster, aka 'Stripper'. Sting seemed to like both of them though. Then, Erza Scarlet and her strawberry cake. She stopped, noticing that she was missing something.

"Hey", she asked. "What relationship does Erza have with Natsu and Gray?"

He chuckled a little at that.

"Well, from what I heard, they always do things that get on Erza's nerves. However, I don't believe that they are trying to tick her off on purpose. Nobody wants to inflict the wrath of _the_ Erza Scarlet." He chuckled again.

"But basically, she suspects them first when something happens."

Now it made sense. Also, Erza had to be really strong to participate in such a brawl, let alone _begin_ it.

"So I suppose you're happy to meet her soon?", Lucy inquired, switching back to the main topic.

"Very", the bluenette admitted. "She doesn't know I'm coming, though", he confessed with a slightly sheepish smile.

"You didn't tell her?", she asked astonished.

"No", he admitted.

A little mischievous grin spread on Lucy's face. "It's a surprise then?"

Jellal nodded.

"How do you think she'll react?", the blonde inquired, wanting to be there so she could see for herself.

"She'll probably freak out", he mused.

She giggled. "You sure like her a lot, huh?"

His cheeks weren't pink anymore now, they were red. He only nodded silently.

"I can't wait to meet her. You have to introduce us!"

"I will", he smiled.

* * *

When Lucy returned to the others, everyone but Rogue was fast asleep. She chatted with him quietly for the rest of the train ride.

Forty-five minutes later, the finally arrived at the busy Magnolia Station. Even though Magnolia was considered a small city compared to others, it was still three times as big as Nirvana, where they had lived the past years.

Lucy spotted Jellal in the crowd about twenty meters away and called out to him loudly. Wendy started slightly as he headed towards them, suddenly much more fidgety than before.

When he finally stood before the group of five and exchanged greetings, he did something Lucy wouldn't have expected at all: He ruffled Wendy's hair gently.

Slowly, a contented smile appeared on the young girl's face.

The blonde didn't even have to ask; she knew that there was some kind of backstory they shared. They looked so cute together, like brother and sister. Although, even if it was a possibility (considering their similar hair- and eye color), she highly doubted they were actual siblings.

The other transfer students seemed to have made the group of now six to their meeting spot as they slowly gathered around them.

Somebody was supposed to pick them up, though they didn't know who exactly. Lucy could only hope that that person would find them. Her worries were proven unjustified a moment later.

"Are you the transfer students from Cait Shelter?", a sweet voice asked next to them. Immediately all the students directed their attention towards the beautiful young woman with silvery-white hair and shining blue eyes, her smile as sweet as her voice.

A murmur of agreement was heard among them, which caused the young woman to carry on with her introduction, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Mirajane Strauss, Mira for short. I graduated from Fairy Tail High this year. I currently work there as an advisor of sorts, so if you have any problems, no matter what kind, feel free to come to me for advice." After mustering each one of them for a moment, she added, "I won't mind lending you a hand in love troubles either", her eyes gleaming.

Lucy sightly grinned at that, nudging Jellal with her elbow. He responded by gently smacking the back of her head. The blonde giggled.

Sting threw her a questioning look, his eyes wandering to the tall bluenette beside her. His gaze turned into a glare, shooting daggers a Jellal. Now it was Lucy's turn to smack Sting's head, however not nearly as softly as Jellal had.

A soft giggle escaped Mira's lips at their interaction, all three of them looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, shall we get going now? My little brother, Elfman, has already loaded your suitcases into the bus. He is a senior, so a few of you might have classes with him."

The all followed Mirajane outside the station, heading straight for a white bus with the school symbol embedded in between the words 'Fairy Tail' painted largely across the side.

A bulky man with white hair stood next to it, suddenly yelling out as we approached, "Transfer students are _manly_!"

Lucy vaguely remembered him from last year; he had been walking around all the time yelling about how _manly_ or _unmanly_ something was.

"This is Elfman", Mira introduced. One after another each of the sixteen students took the chance to introduce themselves to the Strauss siblings.

Then, they all hopped on the bus, letting Mirajane (unexpectedly) drive them towards their new home.

Because none of them had seen the Fairy Tail school building before, they all stared in awe as they drove through the front gates. It was huge, and the main building looked really fancy in a way. [Just picture the whole thing as the Fairy Tail guild building with expansions.]

They got off the bus at the piazza in front of the main entrance and marveled at the sight of the building up close. In the meantime, Elfman unloaded their luggage from the baggage hold.

As they received their suitcases and headed inside, they were met with a surprise.

The spacious lobby which was fitted with a fair number of benches and tables [imagine something like the guild hall here, but with less of a bar feeling] was crowded with students.

As the sixteen teenagers entered stepped over the threshold, the attention shifted towards them with the exclamation of a busty brunette who was wearing a pair of jeans and... a bikini top?

"Ooooh, lookie there, they're here!"

"Really? Where?", a boy, maybe around her age, with salmon-colored, spiked hair turned around to the entrance, an excited expression on his face.

"Right there, flame head. You stupid or what?", a raven-haired, shirtless – yes, _shirtless_ – guy responded.

"Natsu-san! Gray-san!", Sting called out from right behind her, abandoning his luggage to hurry over to them. Lucy now had faces to match two of the names she knew. And she could vaguely guess where the nickname _Stripper_ came from.

The blonde started to wonder what all the students were doing here, it was a weekday after all. Shouldn't they be in class? Actually, she should've asked herself that question as soon as she had met Elfman. He also was a student, after all.

Rogue seemed to have similar thoughts, for he turned towards a guy with a long black mane and covered in piercings leaning against the wall near them – heck, even his _eyebrows_ were piercings – and asked, "Gajeel, what are all of you doing here? What about school?"

Lucy remembered that name too. If she recalled correctly, he had been the one to fight alongside Natsu against Rogue and Sting last year. Great. Another face added. A scary one.

Gajeel grunted in acknowledgment that he had heard Rogue's question and watched Natsu and Gray headbutt, arguing about something, with Sting standing beside them, trying to mediate. After a few more seconds, he answered.

"Got freed of morning classes 'cause of you guys coming. We still got afternoon classes though, so ya can settle yourselves in then."

"Because of us?", Levy blurted out, slapping a hand over her mouth as his crimson eyes focused on her.

"Exactly, shrimp."

"Shri-", Levy choked, her face turning an angry red. "What exactly are you implying?!"

"I ain't _implying_ nothing. Just saying what I see", he sneered, visibly having fun teasing the small bluenette. Levy puffed out her cheeks and turned away with a huff. Gajeel snickered. He turned his attention back to the fighting duo, Lucy followed his example. They were gradually getting louder, flinging insults at each other, Sting standing next to them and scratching the side of his head helplessly.

"There is no way you two would be fighting when you should be greeting the transfer students, am I right?", a red-haired young woman was standing right behind Gray and Natsu, glaring at them menacingly. Lucy could almost see the dark aura surrounding her.

"E-Erza!", both of them stammered, shivering noticeably. Lucy paused. Erza? She slowly peeked at Jellal, who had his eyes fixed on the scarlet-haired beauty.

* * *

 _ **I'm going to stop here for today, or else this chapter wouldn't be coming to an end anytime soon.**_

 _ **And yay! I made it over 2000 words~! ^^**_

* * *

 _ **magical fanfiction: Thanks! :D**_


	6. Unpacking

_**I. Am so. Sorry. I had a major headache yesterday and fell asleep while writing this in the middle of the day.**_

 _ **Please hit me.**_

* * *

" _E-Erza!", both of them stammered, shivering noticeably. Lucy paused. Erza? She slowly peeked at Jellal, who had his eyes fixed on the scarlet-haired beauty._

* * *

"Of- of course not!", Natsu and Gray stuttered in unison, hugging each other.

"We were just... g-giving them an example!", Gray said.

"Y-yeah, that's it!", Natsu threw in. "So they know what they shouldn't do..."

Lucy almost rolled her eyes. Like anyone would actually believe that-

Erza was finished with giving them a last, piercing nod, and then nodded in approval. "Good."

She believed it.

"Now, let's welcome the new stude-" Her eyes fell on Jellal.

Jellal gave a little, nervous smile and lifted his hand a bit in greeting. "Hello, Erza."

Erza promptly punched a random person next to her while stuttering incoherent words. The poor guy passed out immediately. "Alzack!", a green-haired girl cried, hastily kneeling down next to him.

Erza seemed to finally snap out of it and turned towards the girl who was holding the slowly coming to Alzack in her arms gently.

"B-Bisca, Alzack, I-I apologize... I don't know what got into me, I-"

"It's fine, Erza", Alzack, who was now fully back to consciousness, interrupted with a from pain strained laugh. "Everybody here is used to it."

"That's right", Bisca joined in. "Fights happen all the time, so getting hit once or twice isn't going to kill anyone."

 _'Wow, sounds great'_ Lucy thought sarcastically.

"Don't let it get you down, Erza", a certain blue haired male spoke, "It already happened; It isn't worth worrying over anymore." He nodded towards the duo that was standing up now. "Especially when you have such forgiving friends."

Erza was still for a few more moments before closing her eyes and giving a soft smile. "Yes, I guess that is true."

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "Wait." She stomped towards Jellal. "You haven't explained what you are doing here yet", she barked, coming to a halt in front of him.

"My, my. You aren't glad to see me?", he chuckled softly. The girl's face turned red instantly, leaving her in a sputtering mess yet again. "N-n-no! I- I mean I-"

Jellal's eyes turned slightly somber. "I see", he sighed. "That's too bad then."

Erza's eyes widened, shocked at the bluenette's reaction. Everybody in the hall was watching the two, most of them not understanding what was going on. Lucy was also observing intently, hoping that what Erza would say next was a good thing.

"I- that's not what I meant!" Erza eventually shouted. "I was just surprised is all", she continued in a quieter voice, avoiding Jellal's gaze. Her face turned the same color as her hair as she looked to the ground, fidgeting. "I'm... I am happy you chose to come here", she almost whispered, but loud enough for most of them to hear. Which was only possible because the lobby had fallen completely quiet, Lucy noted.

Lucy could see the relief in Jellal's eyes; so he had been worried after all, then.

"Wha- what the hell happened to Erza?", the raven haired guy, Gray, spoke up.

"Gross", Natsu snorted. Erza twitched at the rude remark. The dark aura emitted from her once again.

"Well, well", the brunette in bikini top that had announced them earlier tried to

conciliate everyone, sweatdropping. "Don't say things like that Natsu. It's actually really cute, isn't it? You don't get to see Erza like this every day, anyway."

"Y-yeah, Cana's right", Elfman suddenly jumped in. "Besides", he added, a solemn look on his face, taking a deep breath. "Liking someone is MANLY!", he then yelled heartily. Erza choked.

Lucy watched with unease as the raid-haired female turned towards the crowd of students slowly, the menacing aura rolling off her in waves. The glare she sent them was spine-chilling. It had everyone except her and the transfer students fleeing from the lobby shrieking.

Mirajane, who had been standing offside, walked up to the seventeen teenagers, the never-ceasing smile radiating at them merrily. "Well, now that that's settled", she clapped her hands together, "how about we show you to your rooms? Erza, would you mind leading the boys to Fairy Halls?" There was a glint in her eyes while glancing back and forth between Erza and Jellal. Lucy remembered Mira's earlier comment about giving relationship advice.

Erza seemed to have regained her composure after a shy glance in Jellal's direction and straightened her back. "Of course. I don't mind."

"Great. Just leave them in Gildart's care", the white-haired advisor said while leading everybody out the doors. They then split apart, Mira and the girls turning to the left, Erza and the guys to the right.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she pushed her suitcase under her new bed. After being shown their rooms (they had been able to pick who they wanted to room with, so Lucy was with Levy and Wendy, of course), they had started unpacking. The blonde had helped Levy put up her bookshelf as their personal stuff had arrived later in the day, and thus was the last one to finish with her own things.

She looked around the surprisingly spacious room with it's adjoined bathroom. Lucy occupied one of the two bunk beds, having decided on sleeping on the bottom one, while the two bluenettes shared the other, with Wendy sleeping on the top bed.

Some boxes still weren't fully unpacked and were standing spread throughout the room; the empty ones were neatly folded and stacked up in the doorway.

Levy and Wendy had been called to the principal's office a few minutes ago. They were always called in pairs, Lucy had been there with her brother over half an hour ago already, since they were called in alphabetic order (last names of course, that's why Wendy and Levy were called together; Marvell and McGarden).

She and Sting had been rather surprised at the small figure of principal Makarov, however he was very understanding and caring towards them; they had also learned that there were students with similar pasts at this school, they formed a group that stuck together closely.

Lucy let her gaze wander to the opened windows – and froze.

There, perched on the windowsill, was a familiar pinkette.

After staring at her for a few more moments – how long had he been there? – he raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo!"

* * *

 _ **The beginnings of NaLu. There won't be any real romance until later chapters though, since there are still a lot of things that have to happen before that~**_

 _ **Please review ^^**_

* * *

 _ **magical fanfiction: Thanks! And there will, I can promise you that :D**_

 _ **SunflowerChrysalis: Yep~ And thank you :)**_


	7. Natsu & Fairy Hills

_**Okay, here you go!**_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was used to a lot of things, mostly thanks to her older brother, Sting.

From the beginnings of a kitchen fire when they were younger (Sting was unable to make something to eat without it resulting in chaos; Lucy maid sure to fix that trait of his as good as she could later on) to an incredible mess all over the cottage when she had come back from her middle school field trip; the blond male had made her immune against a long list of idiocy. Lucy didn't even want to start thinking about April Fools in past years.

Having a boy her age sitting on the windowsill of her dorm room on the _second_ _floor_ was _not_ on the list.

But there he was, with a face-splitting grin on his face, on the window sill, _Natsu_.

Lucy shook off the trance that had made it unable for her to react until now, and let out a frightened scream – or at least she tried to. Natsu was in front of her in a split second and pressed his palm over her mouth. "Shh..."

Lucy started to panic slightly. Even though her big brother admired him and she had seen him in the lobby earlier, she herself didn't know him at all.

The blonde struggled to free herself from his grip, taking in air with a gasp as he finally released her.

Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." He then furrowed his brow. "But you didn't have to freak out, y'know?", he added.

Lucy's eyes shot up at him. "What do you think you're doing?!", she screeched. What guy normally came in through the window like that? Into a _girl's_ _dorm_ , nonetheless.

"Ugh, so looouud", Natsu groaned, covering his ears.

"Well sorry about that", she snapped, feeling the admittedly rather good mood she had all day go down the drain.

"You better be", he grunted.

Lucy just let it go, sighing. "May I ask what you are trying to do here?"

Natsu looked at her blankly. "I'm not trying anything, though?"

Jesus. "Let me put it differently: Why are you here?", she asked, hoping he would explain.

"Ahh, thaaat", his grin reappeared.

"Yes, that."

"I just met all the guys, and Sting told me his younger sister is here too. I didn't know he has a sister. But I already knew Sting-"

The blonde cut him off. "Get to the point, please."

He stared at her for a few seconds, as if he was shocked by the fact that she didn't want to listen to his little story. He looked like he was about to pout, but his expression smoothed out as he resumed talking.

"So, I'm here to meet her. Y'now, Sting's little sister, Luigi or somethin'-"

"It's Lucy!"

"Yeah, yeah, that. Do you know where she is?"

Lucy crossed her arms. So he didn't know who she was. She decided to play along a little. "Do you want to meet her so badly that you had to come in through the window?"

He looked at her as if she was stupid. "Like I could come in through the front door. Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms. Are you stupid?" Ah, he actually said it.

If he was aware of the fact that boys weren't allowed, why was he here?!

Lucy decided to shrug it off. If she let herself down to his current level, she wouldn't be getting anywhere. She had enough experience with that. "Anyway, couldn't you have waited till you see her outside the dorms or something?"

"Naah", he grinned. "I'll forget."

The blonde eyed him incredulously. What had driven Sting to admire this guy so much? She could see he was cheerful, which was a good thing (in moderation, of course), but other than that, he seemed like a total airhead. But she would spend the next two years in the same grade as him, so they might as well get along.

"I'm Lucy."

"Huh?", he didn't seem to follow.

"I'm Lucy. Sting's little sister. Now that you know, what did you want?"

He looked at her suspiciously. She stared back at him. His eyes were kind of pretty; they were slanted, the iris a dark color she couldn't quite define.

"I won't fall for that", he said abruptly, also crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy blinked at him, perplexed. "What?"

"I said I won't fall for your tricks", he repeated, confusing her some more.

"Tricks? What are you even talking about?"

Suddenly, he pointed his finger at her accusingly. "You're only pretending to be Luigi so I tell you!"

Her eyebrow twitched. "My name _is_ _not_ Luigi!"

"Hah! I knew it!", he triumphed. He was seriously stupid. And funny. Lucy couldn't deny that. That didn't mean she had to let him know. She shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

He pouted. "C'moooon, admit it already. And tell me where Lu- Sting's sister is. She lives in this room, right?"

Lucy could barely hold back a giggle. Was it really that hard to pronounce her name? She cleared her throat and gave Natsu the most serious look she could muster. "Yes, Lucy lives here." His eyes lit up. She bit back a grin. "The other two girls that live here besides me are at the principal's office."

He grinned at her. "Thanks!", he called as he hopped onto the windowsill. Then he froze. He stared at her over his shoulder. "But Sting said they already were at gramps' office together!"

 _Gramps? The principal?_ She lifted an eyebrow at the pinkette. "Really?", she asked innocently.

He eyed her suspiciously one more time before he swung himself out of the window. Lucy didn't bother to check if he was okay; she doubted it was the first time he had done something like that. Instead, she held her breath for a few seconds, until she was sure he was way out of earshot, and broke into a small fit of giggles. Just then, the door opened behind her.

"Lu-chan, we're ba- What's so funny?", Levy asked curiously.

Lucy calmed down and greeted Levy and Wendy, who entered after. "It's nothing", she assured, "I just met an interesting person is all."

Wendy looked at her enquiringly, while Levy just shrugged it off. "Anyways, Lu-chan. We're supposed to meet downstairs in an hour, we're gonna meet all the girls during dinner then."

"Do we always eat in the dorms?", the blonde questioned.

"Breakfast and dinner, yes. At least on school days. For lunch and on free days we eat in the lobby", her bluenette best friend explained.

 _'I see'_ , Lucy thought. She would be able to meet Rogue, Sting and the other guys at least once a day then.

But she had been living with Sting and Rogue for the last years (Rogue sleeping over was almost a common occurrence, though those times had lessened since high school) and even though she saw herself as a mostly independent person, she didn't want to wait until tomorrow to meet them again.

Just then, her cellphone, which was charging on her nightstand, rang, signaling she had a new message. She quickly picked it up and saw it was from Rogue. That was surprising, he rarely contacted anyone over phone.

" _Your idiot brother here forgot to charge his phone, so I'm sending you this instead"_ , she read. She giggled softly at that. That was typical for Sting. He was a good student and fairly smart, but he couldn't remember simple things like charging his phone to save his life.

" _We still have some time before dinner, so we were wondering if you would want to meet up in the lobby? Sting here misses you already. Wendy and Levy can come too, of course. Rogue"_

Lucy giggled again. His text was way to formal. But that was just like him. Then, she grimaced. She hadn't seen them for a few hours and was already getting sentimental. She wasn't used to living separate from them, after all.

The two bluenettes merrily agreed to meeting up in the lobby, and they spent the whole time until dinner there. Some other students were present, but no one Lucy knew. At some point Jellal came in through the doors and joined their conversation; he warmed up to them really fast and talked more than she had ever seen him talk since she met him.

When it was time for dinner, Erza came to pick the girls up; Lucy assumed she had known where they were through Jellal, who had been happily typing away on his cellphone while talking.

The blonde glanced back and forth between the scarlet-haired young woman and the blue-haired male, who were exchanging a few words. As Erza led the girls back to the dorm, she threw Jellal a sly grin, who winked at her in response. Wendy noticed the small interaction and giggled, casting a knowing glance at the red-head walking in front of them. It seemed like some people had caught on to their relationship, which wasn't that much of a surprise after the display earlier that day. Lucy guessed that almost nobody knew as much as her about it, though. Except for Erza's friends, of course, if she had confided in them.

They were met with cheers as they strolled into the dining room of Fairy Hills, a large buffet set up to celebrate their arrival at Fairy Tail. The other transferred girls were already seated at one of the relatively large dozen round tables. Levy Lucy, and Wendy joined them, along with Erza some others. Mira appeared a few minutes after they had started eating.

Lucy learned some small facts that night; how Erza was actually nineteen, the same age as Mirajane, and had started school two years late due to 'certain circumstances'. None of the girls pried any further.

Also, a number of girls affirmed Natsu and Gray actually understood each other quite well despite their constant fights.

That and a few other things, nothing too personal.

They were asked many questions, but none of them were too private. Everyone here seemed incredibly understanding towards unspoken things.

They also became acquainted with Cana Alberona, who was still clad in a bikini top. She commented about Lucy's breasts and was apparently the one responsible for all the dirty jokes, fulfilling her role gladly.

It was a long night, and everybody went to bed late in spite of the next day being a school day for the most of them.

Before Lucy, Wendy and Levy went to sleep, Lucy received a call from Rogue, telling them that Charle, Lector and Frosch had arrived and he would take care of Wendy's feline friend for the night, seeing as it was past curfew.

With the happenings of the day and a lot of new names and faces swirling through their mind, they finally laid on their beds for a good night's sleep.

* * *

 ** _Their first conversation :D_**

 ** _Please review :)_**

* * *

 ** _SunflowerChrysalis: That's good to hear, and thank you :)_**

 ** _magical fanfiction: LET THE NALU BEGIN!_**


	8. Not so quiet Mornings

_**Yaay~ It's chapter eight :D**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of the shower running. She looked around drowsily and registered that Levy was still curled up in her blankets, meaning Wendy was the one occupying the bathroom.

Lucy sat up, rubbing her eyes, and stretched. She then tiptoed over to her desk, careful not to wake her bluenette best friend. According to the alarm clock on her nightstand it was 8:30am. She would get ready after Wendy was finished, so until then the blonde figured she might as well write something.

She wrote short stories in her free time, but she had been wanting to write something that was longer for quite a while now. Maybe in this new home, with new people and surroundings, she would find enough inspiration.

She usually wrote about friendship and romance; she also preferred happy ends, no matter how sad the stories were sometimes.

Lucy was so immersed in brainstorming and coming up with various plots that she failed to noticed the water being turned off and the bathroom door opening. Only as a surprised, quiet voice called out to her, she yanked her head up and turned around. "Lucy-san?"

"Wendy!", she exclaimed with a smile, before remembering her still sleeping best friend and slapped her hand over her mouth. Wendy giggled a bit.

"Why is Lucy-san up this early in the morning?", she asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?", the blonde retorted. "You went to bed the same time as us! Shouldn't you be getting more sleep?"

Wendy averted her eyes, pouting. "Please don't treat me like a kid!"

Lucy bit back a laugh. It was hard to take her seriously when she was doing that; it made her look even younger than she already was. It was incredibly adorable.

"I got a text from Jellal this morning", Wendy stated. Lucy raised a brow. From Jellal? Now that was unexpected. Though, she knew they had a connection of sorts, so maybe it wasn't that surprising. They must have exchanged numbers recently, since Wendy hadn't owned a cellphone until a few days ago.

Levy had dug out her old cellphone for Wendy; it was a cellphone with buttons and a small display that only had the basic functions of calling and texting.

Still, the thirteen-year-old had teared up as Levy handed it to her after their last day of school at Cait Shelter.

Rogue and Sting were paying for the phone contract, since it was only for messaging and calling, it cost close to nothing. They still had a lot of their savings from the jobbing they had done over the past two years. Wendy had frantically tried to object, her nature making it impossible to accept this much from them, but in the end she had agreed to letting them pay until she was old enough to get a job and able to pay for herself.

At that point, the young bluenette had already had tears streaming down her cheeks; she had then completely broken into sobs of happiness as she saw the four entries in her contacts.

Even though Wendy got along well with almost everyone due to her polite and kind nature, she had never really had a group of close friends she belonged to. To the bluenette, this was probably an invaluable proof of friendship.

Being able to watch the young girl expand her circle of friends and become happier with every new person she became close with was precious.

"So, what did Jellal want?", the blonde inquired.

"Ah, yes. He told me that Sting-san and Rogue-san are still asleep, but he would meet me at the entrance of Fairy Halls if I wanted to pick up Charle."

"I see." Lucy remembered the boys mentioning that they were sharing a room, together with Elfman, who had been occupying the room by himself until then. 'Sharing a room with other men is manly' had apparently been the first words he said as he had welcomed them into the room.

"Can I come along?", she asked Wendy, feeling like catching some fresh air.

"Sure!", the bluenette smiled.

"Let me get ready real quick then." Lucy whizzed into the bathroom after grabbing a set of clothes and got ready in lightning speed. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair she met up with Wendy in front of their door. They went down the corridor and the stairs and stepped out through Fairy Hills' entrance. Wendy sucked in a deep breath.

Lucy gave her a side glance. "Are you okay with your hair wet like that? Won't you get sick?"

Wendy smiled. "I will be fine. I already dried it off a bit with the towel, anyway."

The took a short walk across the campus instead of heading to the boys' dorm directly. It was quiet except the occasional faint sound of a voice where classroom windows were open. Of course; everyone besides the transfer students had classes after all.

They finally sat down on a bench near Fairy Halls as the young bluenette pulled her cellphone out and sent Jellal a short text message. They then patiently waited while simply enjoying each others company and the quiet.

"Hey, it's you!"

Lucy and Wendy jumped, startled by the voice that had suddenly called out to them from behind.

The blonde turned her head and was met with the sight of a familiar pinkette, a broad grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu?!"

He just kept grinning at her for a moment and then turned towards Wendy. "Hey, little girl, do you know someone called Luigi?"

Lucy let out a snort. Seriously?

Natsu decided to ignore her and waited for Wendy's answer, who turned away with a pout. "No, I don't." Lucy suspected she was offended by the 'little girl' part.

Natsu only blinked and scratched his head. "Huh."

Lucy noticed something. "By the way, shouldn't you be in class?" Natsu flinched. He looked unmistakably guilty.

Wendy narrowed her eyes on him. "You shouldn't do such things", she scolded.

Suddenly, the heard a rumbling sound, followed by a "Naaaaaatsuuuuuu~!"

From the direction of the school building, a scarlet-haired woman was thundering towards them.

"Crap, It's Erza!", Natsu yelped, running for his dear life. Only seconds later, Erza dashed past them, catching up to Natsu at incredible speed. "Natsu Dragneel! Get back here!" Wendy and Lucy soon lost sight of them.

"Was that Erza just now?" Another voice said from next to them.

"Jellal!", Wendy exclaimed. Lucy's eyebrow shot up. No _'-san'_? Hmm~

"Here", the blue-haired male said as the white feline he had been holding up till then jumped into Wendy's arms.

"Charle!" The bluenette hugged the female cat tightly. "I missed you..."

Both Jellal and Lucy smiled warmly.

* * *

 ** _Okay, let's cut this here~_**

 ** _Please review! xD_**

* * *

 ** _magical fanfiction: Thank you so much! c:_**


	9. Heading to Town

"Is Erza-san always that scary?", Wendy asked innocently as they walked around campus, Charle snuggled to her chest. Jellal laughed.

"I think she hasn't changed from the past. It's really cute." Not that Lucy wasn't already aware, but this guy really had it bad. But him and the red-head were a perfect fit, in a way. She and Wendy giggled.

Jellal looked a bit surprised, but his expression soon smoothed into a small smile. "You get along well, don't you."

While Wendy smiled happily, Charle in her arms let out a somewhat reluctant sounding meow. The feline was giving it a pass for now, but she didn't seem to approve of Wendy's new-found friends just yet. If Lucy hadn't grown up with two cat-owners as brothers, the would have called herself crazy for reading so much into the white cat's behavior; yet after witnessing Lector's obvious admiration of Sting every day and Frosch's ditziness and habit of getting lost in almost _every_ situation, Lucy was inclined to believe in the humaneness of these particular felines.

"So we're starting school next week, huh..." Today was only Thursday, so they had a few more days of doing practically nothing.

"Boarding students here are allowed to go to the city in small groups after school hours end. It has to be two people at least. I don't know how that rule applies to us right now, though."

Wendy perked up. "Maybe we could ask? Then we could go to town together... I-If you want to, that is!" The bluenette spoke timidly. Lucy observed how she looked to her feet shyly while they walked. This side of Wendy was something that wouldn't disappear that easily after all.

"We could go ask Mirajane, then", the blonde suggested in a soft tone. The thirteen-year-old's face lit up instantly. "Y-Yes!"

They entered the school building. They had been showed Mira's office yesterday, it was at the end of the corridor which was the 'administrative tract' (or so the sign said), a few doors away from the principal's office.

So they walked past the principal's office, the copy room, the staff room and some other doors behind which were rooms they didn't know the purpose of yet.

Jellal knocked twice and then patiently stood back with Lucy and Wendy. "Come in!", the familiar cheery voice rung out to them from behind the wooden door.

As they entered, they saw Mirajane carrying a stack of folders and papers from her desk to a shelf at the left side of the room. "Take a seat", she gestured to the four chairs in front of her desk, with a bright smile on her face, "I'll be right there."

They sat down and waited for the white-haired advisor to finished sorting in the documents or whatever they were. Lucy looked around the room. It wasn't huge, but not small either. The shelves made of oak wood and the white desk, together with the lavender painted walls gave the room a bright and welcoming feeling, which went surprisingly well with the faint, but present business-like atmosphere that was lingering in the air.

The blonde's attention turned towards Mira as she sat down behind her desk, smiling at them expectantly. "So? What can I help you with?"

"Ah, we only had a simple question", Lucy started. "We heard that boarding students here are allowed out after school hours, but..."

"You wanted to know if you can go out early, because you don't have any classes yet?", Mira finished for her.

"Yes", Jellal answered.

"I see. That shouldn't be a problem. But", Mira started to cram through the drawers of her desk; her face lit up as she found whatever she was searching for, "I want you to take this map with you, because I'm pretty sure you don't know your way around yet." She unfolded the map and pointed at a specific place. "This is Kardia Cathedral. You can see it from everywhere in the city, so use it as a landmark." They nodded in understanding.

"Also", the advisor continued, pulling out a cellphone, "I want all three of you to have my phone number. In case something happens, I want you to call me." She turned to Wendy. "Wendy, your number isn't in the data Cait Shelter gave us, so I assume you don't have a phone?"

"I-I do, actually. Since last week...", the bluenette replied, fidgeting.

"Is that so?" Mirajane gave her a reassuring smile. "Would you mind telling me your number then? The school has to be able to contact you in times of emergency."

"Of course!", Wendy exclaimed, hastily pulling her phone out of the pocket of her cardigan. After all of them had retrieved Mira's number and Wendy's was inserted into the computer on the advisor's desk, they excused themselves and left the office, Jellal with the map in his hands.

They were halfway down the corridor as the door opened behind them again. Mira peeked out and called after them, "I almost forgot; I would like you to contact me once an hour so I know you're doing fine. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course", the called back, answering Mira's small wave with their own. They could hear the door close as they turned around and resumed walking forward.

* * *

As Lucy and Wendy returned to their dorm room to pack a few things, Levy was sprawled across her bed, fully dressed, a thick book in her hands. She shut the book (not before putting a bookmark in between the pages) and sat up as soon as she noticed them.

"How mean of you two, leaving me alone in the morning", she pouted, but the laugh in her eyes showed she wasn't serious. "What were you up to?", she asked, leaning back. "It's only", she shot a look at the small alarm clock that stood on a stack of books on her nightstand, "nine thirty in the morning, you know?" The petite bluenette then noticed Charle, who leapt out of Wendy's arms to majestically throne on Levy's bed.

"Oh, you picked her up?" Levy tried to scratch the feline behind her ears, but the cat simply evaded her by turning its head to the side.

"Charle!", Wendy scolded.

Lucy went on to search for her purse and Wendy's backpack (the thirteen-year-old didn't have anything else, they were going to change that today, Lucy decided). Lucy and Sting's parents had made an arrangement with there lawyer in case anything happened to them while their son and daughter were still children; they were given a certain amount of money every month. The money had been just enough to pay for food and necessary clothing among other things, since the cottage was free of charge for them. Rogue had inherited his parents' money all at once, yet as he had always been a very responsible child, he had always been very careful spending it. But since they were receiving food and lodging for free now, Lucy had money left.

"What are you doing?", her best friend asked, throwing her a questioning look.

"We're going to town with Jellal now. We went to ask, and we are allowed to go since we down have school yet."

"Is Levy-san coming with us?", Wendy invited her fellow bluenette.

"If we're going to the bookstore, I'm in", Levy said while hopping of the bed.

They quickly finished packing up what they needed, including filling up their water bottles and packing an apple each.

They trio headed out of the front doors of Fairy Hills to meet up with Jellal at the gates of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _Please review~_**

* * *

 ** _magical fanfiction: I want to hurry up and write that too~ but first things first~ :D_**


End file.
